inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Katte Nako Ze!!
Katte Nako Ze!! (勝って泣こうぜ！, trad. Vamos a ganar y a llorar por ello!! en japonés) es la canción usada para el cuarto opening del anime de Inazuma Eleven. Información Es interpretado por T-Pistonz, en colaboración con KMC. Sustituyó al opening Tsunagariyo, en el episodio 68, pero fue sustituido en el episodio 88 por GOOD Kita!. En el doblaje al español latino fue el último opening visto debido a la cancelación del doblaje en ese continente. Letra Romaji= Yeah! Yeah! Katte nakou ze Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo Gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibeh! Mucha shite koronde hizakozou wo surimuitemo! Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nante Ima wa shitakunai kara nando datte chousen sukkorondemo tachi agaro ze Yowane buttobasu faito! Namida opparau raion Saa let's go! Zenin tsugi no reberu e Donmai! Mou choui! Ato sukoshi! (Riiyo) Antoki namida koraete itami mo kizu mo kakushite Mucha shita koto zenbu mudai janai! (Sou machigai nai!) Akiramenaide tsuzuketa tamashii moyashi tsuzuketa Imamade no koto zenbu ga ima ikiteru ze! Yeah! Yeah! Katte nakou ze! Yeah! Yeah! Katte nakou ze! Yeah! Yeah! Gattsu ikou ze! Namida no V sain! |-| Español= Si! (x2) Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso! Espero superar los locos ensayos y las duras paredes Siempre avanzando bebe! Incluso si el esfuerzo significa caerse Y rasparse las rodillas No es un problema! Como no me quiero lamentar Voy a seguir desafiándome a mi mismo Incluso si me caigo de cara Volveré de nuevo Voy a derribar mis pensamientos negativos y luchar! Ahí está el sonido de un trueno que ahuyenta mis lágrimas Ahora vamos a ir! Todos hacia el próximo nivel No se preocupen! Casi esta! Solo un poco más! En aquel entonces, cuando contuve las lagrimas y escondí mi dolor Y las heridas, todas esas cosas imprudentes no fueron en vano! (No hay duda) Seguí adelante sin rendirme, mantuve mi alma ardiendo Todo lo que me paso es lo que me hace ser lo que soy ahora Si! (x2) Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso! Si! (x2) Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso! Si! (x2) Vamos con una voluntad fuerte! El V cantar de las lagrimas. |-| Inglés= Yeah! Yeah! Let's win and cry about it! Hang on overcoming the crazy-hard trials and walls Always moving forward, baby Even if means straining yourself so much that you fall and scrape your knees! It's not a problem! Since I don't want to regret it know I'll keep on challenging myself Even I fall flat on my face, I'll get back up again I'll beat down my negative thoughts and fight! There's my sound of thunder that chases away mu tears Now let's go All of us towards the next level Don't mind! Almost there! Just a little further! Back then when I held back tears and hid my pain and wounds All those reckless things I did weren't in vain! (No doubt about it!) I kept on going without giving out, I kept my soul burning Everything that happen is what makes me who I am now! Yeah! Yeah! Let's win and cry about it! Yeah! Yeah! Let's win and cry about it! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go with a strong will The V sign of tears! Vídeos thumb|300px|left|Opening 4 en Japonés Curiosidades *En algunos episodios del doblaje al español latino el opening por alguna extraña razón se escucha en versión instrumental. Navegación en:Katte Nakou Ze!! Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings (IE Original) Categoría:Openings del Anime Categoría:T-Pistonz+KMC